Star loves jerma
by spymains
Summary: xxxxxxxxx


-  
-Jerma and Star_'s peenybutt extravaganza-

ヽ༼ ل͜ ༽ﾉ I LOVE DONGERS ヽ༼ ل͜ ༽ﾉヽ༼ ل͜ ༽ﾉ I LOVE DONGERS ヽ༼ ل͜ ༽ﾉ

A/n if ur not 18 PLZ DONT REAAD THIS ITS NOT APPROPRIAVTE if ur 18 tho go rite ahead 8]

Chapter 1st  
K so furst a little backround on jerma and star_ theyre peepl i play broblox with and we talk in teamsweak all the thyme and theyr personalities blend and contrast in a way i really like. Jeerm is this reaaally cool guy who does a lot of drugs and yells at his parents but holds down his push to talk and justy generally doesnt care about anything really and he wears black camo cargo pants and jackboots and ripped tank tops and he has really cool tatoos that say mean words all over his swole af pecs. he also has all these cool social problems like depression n stuff but hes not really an emo cuz ever since star_ came into his life hes really sortof attached to him and he makes him feel rlly good. Star_ is this REALLLY REAQLLY CUTE SHOTA TYPE GUY!1 Like he has this really high bitched girlyboy voice and whenever he gets scared while we're playing hunger games roblox he makes these adorable wimpers and squeaks ). and he's usually wearing ripped booty jeans and t shirts with smiley faces and hearts and stuff on them.  
jerma and star_ love google facetiming each other til fore am and falling asleep at ther computers with the camera on but then they start watching each other masturb8ing and its really cute cuz they act all soop riced when they find out the other was watching them but they both secretly know they wer watching each other 333 btw the clothes theyre wearing in those discriptions are what ther gonna b wearing for the remained of this story (but NOT FOR LONGGGGGGG ;]]]])

Cpatur 2st  
So one day we wer going on a HOOOOGE roblux raid and gettin banened from all the top server for saying NIGGRE. and we wer laughing really hard and we wer all being really good friends and having a good time when suddenry star_ asked a weird guestion.

Sterr_: hey umm jerma wher do you live... *squeal*

jreem: naw its okay bro its not weoird to want to know where people are ;] yeah i live in boston

Star_: oooh rlly... *e-blush*

jermer: wastda matter ther lil bro :

star_: i... live ther too *blurshing intentsitys*

jerma: oooo rlly 0u0

Star_: yeahh... i was wondering... iff...

pubs: wat 0000u0000

star_: can i come over...? g_g

jerma: YEEES DEFINATELY YES 9u9

jerma bithc mom: JERMA KEEP YOUR FUCKIGN VOICE DOWN

Jerma: mOM YOU KNOW WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID ABOUT SCREAMING YUR TOTES TRIGGERING ME RIGHT NOW YOU CUNTBITCH HEY CAN MY INTERNET FRIEND COME OVER

his mom: the one you rub yur nigger boypussy too

him: yeh

mom: pgood

Pgood.  
Chapter t2o  
A/N this is getting rlly hot rlly fast and ive already got a whole pint from the first 2 chappers alone but i think its not hot enuff so ive decided to replace all the characters with mlp ocs that i asked you to submit in my las t jurnel entry so heres the winners

Jerma: gender: male  
wait: 150 lbs  
age: 140  
species: earth pony vampire doe ^u^  
hes red with black streaks thru his coat and a really brutal scar underneith his eye and he doesnt have a main bcuz it got burnt off in this really cool brutal war againts the zebras n stuff

Star_: geneder: maybe  
wait: sex  
age: 10 (a/n)(evn tho his 10 i dont recommend sex with chirlden bcuz thats technically illegal)  
hes red with white streaks, basically a candy cane, and plenty sweet 333

awwwww nigga now we gittin somewher  
Chapter 3'd  
So after a really long, brutal argument with jeerm' ponymom where he had to break her down emotionally using really good comebacks ponyjerma finally convinced her to get in her ponycar and drive ponystar_ back to his jerma ponyhouse.  
"Heres the coke u asked for *sniffles*" said jerma ponymom.  
"Thanx BITCH" jerma said, cracking off the cap with his moms teeth.  
what a baller godamn  
"Sooooo wanna watch a movie?" Jerma said, plopping down on the couch in the living room, wide eyed.  
"Uh...sure." Star_ said, nervously crossing his hooves. Jerma ushered him into his room.  
"I kinda wanna play roblox for a while, actually." Star_ mumbled.  
"Fine by me"  
Star_ sat up excitedly in front of Jerma' laptop he had set up on his bed. Jerma was reclined slightly to his right, propped up by his elbows. They sat like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Jerma felt a calm he had not felt in a while, through the constant anxiety of his daily life, the little colt in front of him had managed to give him a little relief.  
Jerma began to notice Star_ physically at that point. His plump, round flanks, backlit by the dim glow of the computer screen, excited him sexually.  
Something came over Jerma in that moment.  
He wasn't satisfied with a little relief of a kind friend.  
He wanted more.  
Chapter 4- The fuckening.  
Jerma slowly raised his face up towards Star_'s back. Star_ was still happily seduced by the flickering laptop in front of him.  
He licked him.  
"AAHH" Star_ squealed in suprise. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"You looked like a candy cane so much, I thought you'd taste like one!" Jerma giggled. He licked him again, this time with more vigor, and closer towards his flanks. "You do..." Jerma moaned, continuing his tongue-journey down towards his anus. "Tastes so good..."  
"AAHH AHH oOOOooo" Star_ squealed, suprised at the sensitive feeling of Jerma warm, moist tongue lapping against his cold butthole. "That's... pgood."  
"Nameen? 8]." Jerma giggled, giving Star_'s taint a good tonguebath before moving onto Star_'s small, immature penis. Star_ turned over, horse dangus now fully erect. Jerma began running his tongue up and down the length of Star_'s penis, lubricating it and  
Star_ came  
"woah wat" Jerma said  
Star_ immediately started crying like a little bitch shota  
Jrma: kfine my turn

erma flipped ov3er star_ and started doin it in the butt  
It was hot  
"Godamn nigga ive always wanted 2 tap dat AYUS"  
"do you boys need any snax" jerma mom  
jermer jerreem pull: yeah sure u got any lubricated cucumbers  
They only had squash ;_;.  
Chapter 5- the after math  
So basically star_ became ppubs private fuckbitc and he locked him in a closet with squash in his butt and urinated on him daily to keep him fresh  
also turns out jerma was star_s dad the whole time and he hated his mom for giving him sucha shota bitch kid  
pgood.


End file.
